Un Amour au delà des préjugés
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: La Bataille de Poudlard s'est terminée sous la victoire de Harry Potter, mais qui est cet homme qui se présente sous le nom de Sanada Weasley? Quel est son lien avec la famille Weasley, mais plus précisément avec l'un des fils? Pourquoi Remus, Severus et Sirius semblent le connaître?
1. Le Glamour est tombé

Un Amour au delà des préjugés

Source: Harry Potter

Genre: UA + Family + Surnaturel + Romance + MPREG

Couples: A découvrir!

Disclaimers: _Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas sauf deux qui sont issus de mon imagination!

_Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages!

_Celles en gras sont le fait qu'un ou plusieurs personnages parlent une autre langue!

Résumé: La Bataille de Poudlard s'est terminée sous la victoire de Harry Potter, mais qui est cet homme qui se présente sous le nom de Sanada Weasley? Quel est son lien avec la famille Weasley, mais plus précisément avec l'un des fils? Pourquoi Remus, Severus et Sirius semblent le connaître?

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Comme la plupart de mes lectrices/lecteurs le savent, je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement lente ce qui fait que je ne donne jamais de date de parution! Cependant l'idée d'une nouvelle fiction sur Harry Potter m'a beaucoup séduite car je vais tenter de mettre en scène un personnage qu'on ne voit malheureusement pas dans les livres et dans les films Harry Potter! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!**

Chapitre 1: Le Glamour est tombé  


La guerre contre Lord Voldemort s'est terminée sous la victoire du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu il y a de cela un mois. Cependant cette victoire a un goût amer en bouche car beaucoup de personnes ont perdu la vie lors de la Bataille de Poudlard dont voici la liste:

Les Professeurs Sibylle Trelawney, Pomona Chourave, Renée Bibine et Rubeus Hagrid, mais aussi Nymphadora Tonks,Colin Crivey, Padma Patil, Lavande Brown, Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson°, Ron Weasley, Théodore Nott Jr° et encore beaucoup d'autres personnes qu'elles fussent élèves, membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ou bien Aurors!

Du côté de Voldemort les défunts sont Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Théodore Nott Senior, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Peter Pettigrow, Corban Yaxley et tant d'autres encore! Sans oublier le plus important: Lord Voldemort lui-même!

Les Mangemorts rescapés ont tenté de fuir le pays pour certains alors que d'autres ont aggravé leur cas en s'en prenant à des Moldus qui avaient eu la malchance de tomber sur eux...

Fort heureusement le nouveau Ministre qu'est devenu Kingsley Shacklebolt a participé activement à la recherche et au procès des soldats du défunt mage noir connu après Gellert Grindelwald!

Chaque guerre apporte son flot de larmes, c'est bien connu car parmi toutes les pertes subies se rajoutent celles perdues des années auparavant augmentant le chagrin et le deuil de ceux qui ont participé de près ou de loin à la Première Guerre.

C'est le cas du couple Weasley qui se trouve à St-Mangouste plus exactement dans une chambre où l'un des leurs dort profondément. Dans le lit se trouve un jeune homme, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, d'une incroyable beauté:

Le visage fin où deux iris outremer brillent de douceur, mais qui sont closes depuis quatre longues semaines. Une chevelure rousse d'habitude retenue en une longue et haute queue de cheval forme une auréole cuivrée autour du visage de l'endormi, quelques mèches reposant contre le torse.

L'endormi est grand, presque 1m80, son corps est fin où des muscles bien dessinés se voient sur les bras de l'endormi où vieilles cicatrices et brûlures montrent qu'il exerce le métier de Dragonnier.

Le drap blanc ne cache en rien le torse musculeux de l'enfant d'Arthur et Molly Weasley comme l'étrange bijou qui orne le cou de leur fils puîné que personne n'a jamais réussi à lui retirer.

Hermione a pu répondre aux questions des parents de son défunt ami Ronald en leur expliquant qu'il s'agit du Yang, symbole chinois, qui représente le principe masculin tel le soleil, la luminosité, la chaleur et l'élan.

Des années auparavant la famille Weasley perdait Fabian et Gideon Prewett, les frères de Molly, et aujourd'hui un fils leur a été arraché par Lucius Malfoy et un second a été touché par un sort inconnu qui a donné comme résultat que la victime est tombée dans un profond coma ayant comme autre effet d'avoir annulé le Glamour qui enveloppait le jeune homme.

Le sort camouflait des canines, un teint livide et l'absence de pupilles dans les yeux du Sorcier hospitalisé! Le nom du dormeur? Charles Weasley!

Parmi les ombres de la chambre ni Arthur ni Molly ne ressentent la présence d'une troisième personne dans la pièce. C'est avec regret que les parents du Sorcier endormi quittent la chambre pour se rendre à celle de leur autre fils, Fred, miraculeusement vivant après que des rochers lui soient tombés sur la tête.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas vu le sort de bouclier l'atteindre, sort lancé par un inconnu caché dans les ombres, mais ce dernier avait très bien vu l'inquiétude vite remplacé par le soulagement du jumeau du garçon qu'il venait de sauver.

Quittant les ombres la présence étrangère s'avance vers le lit où elle s'assit sur le bord, contemplant l'endormi, l'œil brillant de tristesse.

La présence étrangère est un adolescent âgé entre 14 et 20 ans au traits fins, le teint livide, l'œil gris perle sans pupille, les cheveux mi-longs couleur de jais. Ses habits sont composés d'une chemise blanche, d'un jean et de bottes en cuir où à sa hanche droite se trouve une house à baguette.

D'une main aimante l'adolescent commence à caresser la joue droite de l'endormi.

-Je n'ai pas su sauver ton frère Ronald, mais ton frère Fred est en parfaite santé. murmure-t-il d'une voix tremblante de douleur. Takaramono ...réveilles-toi. Ne me laisse pas seul...

 ** **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu! J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis!****

Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott Jr. étaient en réalité des espions au service de l'Ordre du Phénix! Pour ne pas se faire repérer, ils ont du porter la Marque et prêter allégeance à Voldemort, jouant le même jeu que leur Directeur de Maison!


	2. Chez les Weasley

****Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci beaucoup pour votre patience, voici le 2ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!****

Chapitre 2: Chez les Weasley

Au Terrier les enfants Weasley, Harry, Luna, Hermione, Remus, Fleur et Sirius sont au salon, discutant de tout et de rien, mais surtout les huit Sorciers évitent de parler du frère, beau-frère et ami qui n'a pas ouvert les yeux depuis un mois. Jusqu'au moment où Sirius prend la parole:

-L'autre jour, en revenant au Square, je me suis souvenu d'un truc bizarre sur la Tapisserie Familiale.

Tout le monde apporte son attention au dernier représentant de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black, curieux.

-Quoi dont? demande Harry.

-Je me trompe peut-être, mais il m'a semblé que l'image de mon frère a brillé. répond l'ancien détenu en agitant sa baguette. Très faiblement, mais elle a brillé.

La théière se soulève et d'elle-même remplit de thé chaud les tasses de chaque Sorcier pour ensuite se reposer sur la petite table basse.

-Tu nous as expliqué que la Tapisserie représente chaque membre de ta famille. Que selon si leur image est noircie signifie que le membre en question a été renié pour une quelconque idiotie. résume Georges en prenant sa tasse en mains. Dans le cas contraire, il a fait honneur à la famille Black en ayant réaliser ou fait une chose jugée correct aux mœurs de tes ancêtres.

-Exact. acquiesce l'Animagus Chien. J'ai écris à Augusta, elle me répondra dans quelques semaines, le temps de regarder dans sa bibliothèque.

À la mention du mot 'Bibliothèque' les yeux d'Hermione se mettent à briller de mille feux faisant sourire Remus, amusé, qui lui prend la main.

-N'y pense pas, ma chérie. Tu as entendu Pompom: Tu dois te reposer.

La remarque de l'adulte fait soupirer la jeune fille qui, néanmoins, acquiesce, acceptant de rendre les armes. Ce qui apporte un sourire au reste de l'assemblée.

Un an auparavant Hermione avouait à ses amis qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Remus lors de sa troisième année, mais que ce n'était qu'à partir de la cinquième qu'elle avait trouvé le courage pour lui déclarer sa flamme.

Quant à Remus son premier réflexe avait tenté de faire comprendre à l'adolescente que son Amour pour lui était que de la simple amitié voir un Amour fraternel, bref il avait tout tenté pour que la meilleure amie de Harry puisse l'oublier et penser à autre choses alors que lui-même pensait à la jeune Sorcière tous les jours, même durant ses transformations, il pensait à elle!

Lorsqu'il accepta ses sentiments à l'égard de la jeune fille Remus ignorait que cette dernière venait de perdre ses parents lors d'un accident de la route. Leur premier baiser avait eu le goût des larmes car ce jour-là la jeune fille lui avait révéler, une nouvelle fois, tout l'Amour que son cœur déborde pour lui!

Pendant un an les deux amoureux avaient caché leur relation à leurs amis jusqu'au jour où quelques minutes après la mort de Voldemort Hermione et Remus s'étaient embrassés après s'être retrouvés pensant tous deux que l'autre était mort. Ce jour-là la jeune fille apprit par Luna (traduit par Molly) qu'elle était enceinte de 4 mois, ayant fait un déni de grossesse sans s'en rendre compte!

Les premières minutes après la Bataille de Poudlard ont été si intenses en émotions qu'Hermione s'était évanouie en apprenant la mort de Ron, de quelques camarades, d'amis et de professeurs. Suite à ce choc Pompom avait recommandé à Remus de surveiller sa dulcinée afin que la grossesse se déroule au mieux après avoir rassuré le futur papa comme quoi le bébé allait très bien et que c'était un miracle que la future maman n'ait pas fait de fausse couche durant la Chasse aux Horcruxes.

Harry, la famille Weasley, Andromeda et Sirius avaient accueillis la nouvelle avec beaucoup de surprise pour ensuite féliciter les futurs parents après que Sirius ait fait mine de bouder son meilleur ami pour ne lui en avoir parlé plutôt!

Enceinte de 5 mois, Hermione rayonne de bonheur, mais n'oublie pas pour autant les défunts Sorciers et Sorcières que la Bataille de Poudlard a fauché sans distinction de l'âge ou du sexe.

Suite au résumé du jumeau de Fred tout le monde émet des hypothèses pour tenter d'expliquer l'étrange phénomène jusqu'à ce que le feu de cheminée ne change de couleur pour laisser place l'instant suivant à la mère de famille suivie de très près par Arthur et Fred où ce dernier sort de la cheminée avec quelques difficultés à cause de sa jambe plâtrée.

Fou de joie, tout le monde se lève et vient enlacer le jeune Sorcier qui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, répond à l'étreinte de chacun, l'œil brillant de malice.

Lorsque tout le monde s'écarte Fred ne se retient plus, il éclate franchement de rire. Il sait que son frère aîné est à l'hôpital, que son jeune frère est décédé. Il n'est pas idiot, mais la petite blague qu'il vient de réaliser permettra à tous de se changer les idées.

Si au début Bill, sa femme et les autres se demandent pourquoi le Sorcier malicieux rit, la réponse vient de Georges qui éclate du même rire contagieux que son jumeau. Entre deux éclats de rire, les jumeaux explique que Fred a jeté un sort sur leurs vêtements respectifs car ils sont tous habillés...en justaucorps, chaussons et tutus roses!

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, après que tout le monde ait rit aux larmes, Hermione fait réapparaitre les vêtements de tout le monde. Arthur et Molly informent leurs enfants, amis, Harry, Luna et Hermione que l'état de Charlie reste stable, mais qu'ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi leur fils leur a caché qu'il s'était fait mordre.

-Les Vampires les plus célèbres étaient Blodwyn Bludd, le Comte Vlad Dracula, Amarillo Lestoat, Lady Carmilla Sanguina et Sir Herbert Varney. récite Harry. Ils sont tous morts, je ne vois pas qui aurait pu mordre Charlie et surtout pour quelles raisons.

-Tu sembles oublier, Harry, que le Professeur Slughorn t'avait présenté à un certain Sanguini. rappelle Ginny.

-C'est vrai. acquiesce le Survivant. Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête!

Luna tourne la tête vers son petit ami et lui sourit. Devenue muette suite aux tortures de Bellatrix, cela n'a pas empêché la jeune Serdaigle de rester fidèle à elle-même, ayant apprit très jeune la langue des signes avec la fratrie Weasley lorsque leur mère avait perdu la voix suite à une blague des Jumeaux!

Comme Hermione Harry avait caché sa relation avec la jeune Serdaigle dont il était tombé amoureux en cinquième année. Seules Hermione et Ginny étaient dans la confidence. Trois mois avant la Troisième Tâche, lors de sa 4ème année, Harry et Ginny avaient compris que le baiser qu'ils avaient eu devant leurs camarades dans la Tour de Griffondor était une erreur.

Ron avait était le plus dur à convaincre car ils argumentait comme quoi jamais les deux amoureux ne seraient jamais heureux, mais fort heureusement Hermione avait su trouver les mots pour clouer le bec au frère de Ginny car, plus d'une fois, cette dernière avait été tenté de lui lancer un Chauve-furie bien senti! Ce fut la fin de l'amitié entre Hermione, Harry et Ron. De Trio, ils sont devenu le Duo d'Or.

C'est grâce aux filles que Harry avait su arriver à séduire Luna après l'avoir rassurée comme quoi aucunes créatures magiques ne lui embrouillaient le cerveau et qu'il était sincère. Leur premier baiser avait eu comme uniques témoins les Sombrals car la jeune fille avait été se réfugier auprès d'eux après une énième moquerie dont elle avait été une nouvelle fois la victime.

Frappant dans ses mains Molly demande aux filles de l'aider dans la préparation du repas, ordonnant de ce fait à Hermione de se reposer, pendant que Arthur et les hommes dresseront la table.

C'est dans une joyeuse ambiance, quoique toujours marquée par le deuil et la tristesse d'avoir perdu un fils et de savoir un deuxième à l'hôpital, un frère, un ami, que les Sorciers mettent la main à la pâte sans savoir qu'une paire d'yeux gris perle les observe, cachée dans les ombres.

-Bientôt, Sirius, tu auras ta réponse...murmure le propriétaire de la paire d'yeux.

 ** **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci de votre patience, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut! À la base, j'aurais du faire apparaître la personne qui se trouve au chevet de Charlie, mais j'ai changé d'avis à la dernière minutes! Voulez-vous le voir dans le prochain? Et qu'avez-vous pensé des couples Hermione/Remus et Harry/Luna? Je vous souhaite une agréable journée/soirée!****


	3. Severus Prince

****Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous remercie pour votre patience car je dois avouer que ce chapitre a été plus rapide à écrire que les deux autres! Commencé hier soir à 23h30 et terminé à 0h05 est un record! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme moi il m'a plu de l'écrire!****

Chapitre 3: Severus Prince

A Poudlard, plus précisément dans les appartements privés du Directeur de Serpentard, Severus Rogue n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Sauvé in-extremis du poison de Nagini peu après le départ de l'Élu et de ses amis le professeur des Potions avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée lorsqu'il avait fermé les yeux.

Sa surprise n'avait pas de prix lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, deux semaines auparavant, apprenant par une infirmière la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres!

Son premier réflexe avait été de se mettre en position assise pour redresser avec force la manche de la blouse d'hôpital où, effectivement, la Marque avait disparue! Rien n'ornait le poignet de l'agent double! Rien, hormis la fine cicatrice qu'il avait eu lors d'une chute en balais en première année.

Au fil de son séjour à Sainte-Mangouste il apprit le nom des Sorciers et Sorcières tombés au combat aussi bien du côté de Harry Potter que de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom en d'autres termes Voldemort!

Il apprenait par la même occasion que l'Élu avait débloqué la fortune familiale qui aurait du lui revenir lors de la mort de sa mère, mais que suite à une 'visite' de Dumbledore à son grand-père maternel les comptes étaient restés fermés. Pire encore, le défunt directeur de Poudlard se servait dans l'héritage de son professeur et agent en plus de celui de l'Élu!

Depuis une semaine Severus ne se fait plus appeler Severus-Tobias Rogue, mais Severus-Aquila° Prince, ayant reçu en plus de l'héritage financier le titre de Lord suite au procès d'outre-tombe attenté par l'Élu contre le défunt Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, des papiers compromettant avaient été retrouvés par Minerva McGonagall! Autant dire que l'image du vieux Sorcier un peu trop porté par les sucreries avec un sourire aimable a été vite remplacé par une autre beaucoup moins amicale!

La preuve comme quoi Severus est devenu Lord Prince? La chevalière façonnée en argent sertie d'onyx représentant un serpent formant un 'P' dont les yeux sont de minuscules émeraudes!

Incapable de s'endormir le professeur jette les draps avec forces, se lève et d'une démarche agacée se dirige vers le salon où il allume d'un sort informulé les bougies qui illuminent la pièce!

Se dirigeant vers son mini-bar l'ex-Mangemort sort une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu et un verre qu'il remplit.

-Oublierais-tu que tu détestes avoir la gueule de bois?

Surprit, Severus fait volt-face, bras levé, un sort au bord des lèvres, mais rien. Personne. _Je ne suis pas fou, j'ai bien entendu une voix!_

-Qui est là? Montrez-vous!

Venant de nulle part et de partout à la fois une voix s'élève en français, langue que connaît et parle très bien le professeur de Potions:

 **-** ** _ **Masqué par la lumière de mon aîné, je suis resté dans les ombres**_**

 ** _ **Souvenirs d'enfance détruits pour cause de mauvaises entendes entre Maisons**_**

 ** _ **Désespéré, j'ai tenté de fuir la douleur par le travail**_**

 ** _ **Faussement séduit par les idées du Lord Noir, j'ai rejoint ses rangs**_**

 ** _ **Très vite je compris mon erreur**_**

 ** _ **L'unique rachat était de tenter de détruire l'un des hôtes de l'âme de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom**_**

 ** _ **J'ai fais le choix de mourir dans les ombres**_**

 ** _ **Mille souffrances j'ai connues**_**

 ** _ **La millième et unième me ramena à la lumière**_**

 ** _ **Transformé par l'un, mort pour les autres, j'ai vécu caché.**_**

 ** _ **Dix ans au Japon j'ai vécu**_**

 ** _ **Contre dix en Roumanie  
**_**

 ** _ **Jamais, je n'ai oublié**_**

 ** _ **La chaleur des bras du premier être aimé**_**

 ** _ **Heureux, j'ai découvert que mon premier avait su avancé**_**

 ** _ **Permettant à mon cœur d'aimer sans regret l'être de feu**_**

 _ **Rencontré en Terre des Dragons**_

 ** _ **Pour le garder près de moi, cet être aimé, j'ai du le mordre**_**

 ** _ **Sans son consentement car sa vie était menacée.  
**_**

-Im...Vous ne pouvez être...

Sous les yeux agrandis par la surprise Severus voit le propriétaire de la voix se manifester en sortant des ombres! De surprise son bras retombe le long de son corps alors que la main qui tenait le verre se desserre ce qui fait que ce dernier tombe par terre, se brisant en mille éclats. Un mot franchit la barrière des lèvres du Professeur en découvrant le visage de l'intrus:

-Toi...

 ** **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Contentes/Contents? Comment avez-vous trouvé l'entrée en scène de la source de l'étonnement de Sev'? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis via vos reviews! N'ayez pas peur, j'adore quand elles sont longues, même MÉGA-longues! Sur ce, à la prochaine!****

°Lors de sa première visite au Manoir Prince Severus avait discuté avec le fondateur de sa famille (en portrait). Ayant apprit la façon dont l'un de ses descendants avait refusé de secourir Eileen et son fils Aquila avait proposé à son dernier descendant de lui offrir en second prénom le sien, Aquila, au lieu de Tobias, ce que Sev' avait accepté avec plaisir! Et sans le savoir son apparence avait un peu changé: Son nez était plus fin, plus beau de même que le reste du visage qu'il avait hérité de son géniteur!


	4. Discussion tardive

****Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Encore désolée de vous faire poiroter comme ça, mais mine de rien, ce chapitre n'a pas été facile! Et encore, j'ai fais mon max pour qu'il vous plaise sans me montrer trop lourde sur certains points! Sur ce, bonne lecture!****

Chapitre 4: Discussion tardive

À Poudlard plusieurs heures se sont écoulées depuis la visite surprise que reçut Severus au milieu de la nuit. Au matin c'est à peine si le professeur avait touché à son repas, se montrant plus exécrable que d'habitude envers ses élèves, retirant même des points à sa propre Maison!

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire les quelques élèves présents sont venus aider les adultes à reconstruire Poudlard car la bataille finale avait pas mal abîmé le château millénaire!

Les enseignants encore en vie ont essayé de questionner leur collègue, mais ce dernier avait refusé, se butant dans un silence de mort au mieux, au pire il leur lançait des remarques acides en pleine figure!

-Ma présence doit rester secrète. La Tapisserie familiale a dut sentir mon retour, deux ans auparavant, mais je ne peux apparaître comme ça après presque 20 ans.

Il est vrai que Severus n'avait pas comprit comment Sirius était encore en vie après son combat contre Bellatrix. Cette dernière n'en avait parlé à personne (sauf à Narcissa) ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là puisque l'animagus Chien avait tu son sauvetage à Albus et au reste de l'Ordre du Phénix un jour où Severus était en mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-J'ai une dernière demande, Sev': Va voir Remus. Tu l'ignores, mais il a été mon ami. Bien avant que tu acceptes mes sentiments et même après. Il te demandera pardon.

Alors que le Maître des Potions allait répliquer son visiteur avait reprit la parole, une main posée sur les lèvres du professeur, l'œil brillant.

-Je ne te demande pas d'oublier, mais de faire un effort. D'accord?

Son visiteur allait se fondre de nouveau dans les ombres lorsque Severus l'avait attrapé par le bras, le retournant pour qu'il lui fasse face, écrasant ses lèvres contre celles de son visiteur. C'était un baiser dur, dominant, mais très vite il changea pour devenir moins violent, plus tendre. Mais pas amoureux. Un baiser d'adieu. Adieu à leur histoire passée, adieu aux souvenirs, mais heureux de savoir l'autre en vie.

Plusieurs heures plus tard Severus Prince fulminait. _Quelle mouche m'a piqué pour que j'accepte sa requête? Il sait pourtant ce que j'ai vécu à cause des Maraudeurs!_

Lorsque 20 heures sonna le Maître de Potions rejoignit son appartement où il se dirige vers sa cheminée après avoir écrit un mot, empoignant une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette, déposant dans la cheminée le papier tout en déclarant le lieu de sa destination et en jetant la poudre.

-Le Terrier!

Chez les Weasley l'ambiance est bonne enfant. Enfin, 'bonne enfant' si on fait abstraction de la tension cachée, mais présente, du choix des paroles, les quelques blancs lorsque le prénom de Ronald est prononcé par inadvertance.

Hermione avait avoué à Remus qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié les remarques blessantes que Ron avait eu à son égard, ni pardonné, mais qu'il était un ami surprenant.

Le repas s'était révélé exquis, comme toujours, l'assemblée s'apprête à attaquer le désert, une mousse aux chocolats noir et praliné, lorsque le feu de la cheminée changea de couleur pour devenir émeraude, surprenant tout le monde lorsqu'un morceau de parchemin apparaît!

Georges, le plus proche de la cheminée, se lève, s'agenouille, attrape le papier et retourne à table où il le tend à Remus qui se trouve en face de lui.

 _« Lupin, tu es prié de venir me voir dans mes appartements demain matin, 9h. Je n'admettrais aucun retard._ _Pas un mot au Cabot. »_ lit le Loup-garou, surprit. _Étrange..._

-Tout va bien Lunard? demande Sirius, curieux.

-Oui, tout va bien.

Hermione fronce des sourcils. Elle sait que son amant cache quelque chose, mais elle lui fait suffisamment confiance pour savoir qu'il ne lui cacherait pas quelque chose d'important.

Vers 23 heures la future maman s'est endormie, Remus, Bill et Fleur prennent congés pour aller se coucher pour Lunard et retourner chez eux pour le couple. Pourtant, Remus n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, malgré la présence de la jeune Gryffondor à ses côtés. Le Maraudeur pense au billet que lui a adressé le Maître des Potions.

-Des difficultés à dormir?

Surprit, le Maraudeur se redresse, baguette pointée vers la voix, mais rien. _Ai-je rêvé?_

-Qui est là? demande l'adulte en quittant le lit, à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller sa belle. Montrez-vous!

Et comme pour Severus l'étonnement peignit les traits de Remus lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité du visiteur...

-Im...possible...

-Oui, c'est bien moi. sourit le visiteur. Je suis content que tu es trouvé quelqu'un qui t'aime pour ce que tu es Remus.

Lunard est incapable de parler, submergé par l'émotion. Semblant comprendre les émotions qui habitent son ami le visiteur s'avance vers lui et, aussi timidement que dans les souvenirs de l'adulte, l'enlace avec maladresse.

-Je suis là, Rem'...

L'adulte tombe à genoux, refermant ses bras autour de son visiteur, pleurant à chaudes larmes...

Pendant combien de temps les deux amis restent-ils enlacés, pleurant silencieusement? Heureux de se revoir après 20 ans « d'absence »? Aucun des deux n'est capable de donner une réponse, mais cela les importe peu, le plus important est de savoir que l'ami est vivant et en bonne santé.

Fronçant des sourcils, le visiteur de Remus sent que quelque chose ne va pas. _Mon instinct ne m'a jamais trompé depuis ma transformation, il faut que j'entre dans l'esprit de Rem' pour savoir ce qu'il se passe!_

Utilisant la Legilimancie l'ami de Remus et Severus entre dans l'esprit du Loup-garou où il s'y aventure sans se sentir menacé car ce n'est pas la première fois que le visiteur entre dans l'esprit de son ami. S'avançant il regarde les différentes portes et sourit jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle ne lui fasse perdre son sourire. La porte porte comme écriteau le nom de Severus en majuscule et est verrouillée.

Tendant la main vers la poignée il la descend et l'ouvre facilement car à peine la peau de sa main a-t-elle touché le métal froid que les chaines sont tombées, le cadenas s'ouvrant comme par magie.

 _Je suis un Vampire depuis 20 ans. Il m'est dont facile d'entrer dans les esprits les plus protégés!_

Entrant dans la porte de souvenirs le 'jeune' Vampire attend, ayant sorti sa baguette. Il sait que certains souvenirs ne se déclenchent pas aussi vite qu'un claquement de doigts et dans le cas de Lunard il faut rester sur ses gardes.

Et il eut raison car moins de cinq minutes plus tard l'esprit du Loup attaque l'ami de Severus et Remus.

Dans d'autres circonstances l'ancien humain serait probablement blessé voir mort, mais sa nouvelle condition lui donne une agilité, une vitesse, une ouïe et une vue beaucoup plus aiguisées que celles d'un humain normal.

Le combat est féroce, mais court. L'esprit du Loup s'avoue vaincu après que le visiteur l'ait blessé si proche de la jugulaire droite (Merlin, merci, Remus ne sentira aucune douleur lors de sa prochaine transformation, juste des picotements au cou).

Vingt minutes plus tard le Vampire sort de l'esprit de son ami, encore plus intrigué que tout à l'heure.

 _Ce n'est pas normal...Severus aurait du se souvenir de ce jour, mais rien._

S'écartant de son ami, l'ancien humain plonge son regard dans celui or de l'adulte.

-Remus...Réponds-moi avec franchise.

Surprit, Remus acquiesce, mal à l'aise devant le regard pénétrant de son ami.

-As-tu présenter tes excuses à Severus pour le mal que Potter et mon frère lui ont fait durant vos scolarité?

-Oui. acquiesce le Loup-garou. Pendant trois heures, je lui ai présenté mes excuses, à genoux. Tentant de lui faire comprendre mon point de vue. Au début, il m'a rit au nez, se fichant de mes excuses car pour reprendre ses mots « Ce n'est pas en en me présentant ta rédemption des années plus tard que tu obtiendras mon pardon! », je ne sais plus quoi faire R...

-Sanada. le coupe le Vampire.

Étonné, Remus souhaite questionner son ami, mais ce dernier le devance.

-Afin d'éviter tout problème futur quand à mon retour, appelle-moi Sanada.

Sortant une montre à gousset en argent, le prénommé Sanada y jette un rapide coup d'oeil.

-Je dois partir. Chaque seconde qui passent m'éloignent de mon objectif à sauver mon...heu, je veux dire Charles Weasley!

Si les Vampires sont connus pour avoir la peau livide, grâce à sa vue de Loup-garou Remus aperçoit que les pommettes de son ami se teintent d'un adorable rose.

Reprenant son ami dans ses bras l'adulte le serre avec force, lui murmurant ses mots à l'oreille:

-Fais attention à toi.

-Toujours.

Le 'jeune' Vampire se détache à regrets de l'étreinte de son ami, se détourne et sous le regard admiratif et légèrement interrogatif de l'adulte disparaît dans les ombres!

 ** **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Merci de me faire connaître vos avis dans vos reviews!****


	5. Le Ministère des Ombres

****Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci beaucoup pour votre patience, j'espère que vous allez aimé ma petite description du lieu où se rend Sanada car je dois avouer m'être inspirée du Ministère de la Magie car sans ça, jamais je n'aurais pu être très claire!****

Chapitre 5: Le Ministère des Ombres

Si dans n'importe quel pays il existe le Ministère où travaillent différents Sorciers et Sorcières il en existe aussi pour les Créatures Magiques!

En Angleterre, il se fait appeler Ministère des Ombres car il est bien connu que les Sorciers et Sorcières jugeant les Créatures Magiques comme indignes d'avoir été choisi par la Magie pour recevoir une éducations qu'elle soit dans celle d'un enfant ou une scolarité à Poudlard!

Où se trouve-t-il? Ce n'est pas Sanada qui vendra la mèche car son maître lui a bien apprit à respecter le secret!

Moins de dix minutes plus tard le jeune Vampire se trouve dans le couloir d'entrée du Ministère des Ombres, se dirigeant vers l'accueil où une file de trente personnes attend son tour, maugréant ou pestant contre l'attende.

Merlin, merci, le Ministère des Ombres est beaucoup plus riche en renseignements que le Ministère de Sorcières et Sorciers humains! Comme le Ministère de la Magie, le Ministère des Ombres possèdent lui aussi plusieurs Départements que voici:

La Bibliothèque au rez-de-chaussée,

Le Département de la Justice Magique pour Créatures Magiques et celui de la Coopération Magique Internationale au premier étage,

Le Département en aide aux Créatures Magiques lors d'Accidents et/ou de Catastrophes Magiques au troisième étage,

Le Département d'Alimentation pour Créatures Magiques (surnommé 'La Cantine' par certains) au deuxième étage,

Le Département des transports magiques pour Créatures Magiques au quatrième étage,

Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques pour tous types de Créatures Magiques au cinquième étage,

Et le Département des Mystères et des Prophéties au sous-sol.

Le Ministère des Ombres ne possède pas de Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, mais un Registre des Naissances des Créatures Magiques (qui se situe au sixième étage)! C'est dans ce Département que le Maître de Sanada a du remplir des papiers pour rendre officielle la 'naissance' de son élève!

Lorsque vient son tour, le 'jeune' Vampire explique en deux mots sa demande. Lorsque l'homme à l'accueil lui indique où se rendre, Sanada s'y dirige sans tarder. Saluant d'un simple acquiescement les gens qu'il croise, prenant des nouvelles des uns ou échangeant quelques banalités avec les autres. Arrivé à la porte de la Bibliothèque, il serre les poings pour se donner du courage et entre.

La Bibliothèque du Ministère des Ombres est un lieu impossible à mesurer puisqu'elle est dotée d'une vie propre. Car contrairement à celle de Poudlard et des librairies sur le Chemin de Traverse, la pièce où Sanada vient d'entrer a la particularité de sonder la magie des visiteurs et des employeurs, mais aussi de fouiller l'âme des gens afin de déterminer si oui ou non la personne est digne de confiance ou pas!

Si la réponse est négative la personne se voit interdire le droit d'entrée, se faisant éjecter sans aucune forme de procès hors des murs, la porte solidement verrouillée.

Dans le cas contraire la personne est libre d'y entrer, la magie des lieux se comportant comme une mère aimante et à l'écoute, mais toujours invisible.

La première fois que le 'jeune' Vampire y avait mis les pieds, ça ne faisait que deux jours que son Maître lui avait sauvé la vie en le transformant, mais ce que nul Vampire n'avait pu prévoir avait été la réaction allergique de Sanada.

Se faire mordre par un Vampire est une douleur impossible à numéroter, mais le jeune homme n'oubliera jamais son soulagement et son effroi en comprenant qu'il doit oublier ce qui a été sa première vie...avant que son corps ne réagisse anormalement mal au venin.

De même qu'un épileptique le corps de Sanada avait été pris de violentes convulsions durant lesquelles Tori (son sauveur et Maître) était resté auprès de son Nouveau-Né°, ne pouvant transplaner, ne sachant pas les risques qu'il pouvait apporté...

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard que les crises ont cessé, laissant Sanada au bord de l'épuisement, le teint gris, le corps trempé de sueur, la respiration difficile, le cœur battant plus que de raison!

Rassuré de savoir son Nouveau-Né enfin stabilisé, Tori avait empoigné Sanada et avait transplané pour les faire atterrir à l'entrée même du Ministère des Ombres où les deux hommes avaient prit le chemin de la Bibliothèque. Sanada titubant, le bras gauche serré dans la poigne de son Maître qui marchait d'une démarche trop rapide pour la nouvelle Créature Magique!

C'est dans cette même Bibliothèque que Tori avait cherché des réponses quand à la réaction allergique de Sanada, permettant à son Nouveau-Né de se reposer, dormant d'un profond sommeil sans rêves, la tête posée contre ses bras croisés sur le bois de la table.

Ce n'est que 7 heures plus tard que son Maître avait réveillé Sanada en lui présentant une minuscule fiole dont le contenu bicolore avait intrigué le jeune Nouveau-Né.

Fort affaibli et encore fatigué, Sanada avait froncé des sourcils, demandant à son Maître le nom de la potion. Ce dernier lui avait ordonné qu'il boive la fiole sans faire d'histoires s'il souhaitait retrouver la santé!

Trop fatigué pour réfléchir ou argumenter, Sanada avait obéi. L'effet était instantané: Moins de deux secondes après avoir bu le contenu de la fiole Sanada était en pleine forme!

 _Enfin de compte, je n'ai jamais su le nom de cette potion._ songe Sanada en longeant les étagères.

Comme pour lui rappeler son existence, la Magie lui ébouriffe les cheveux, le prenant totalement par surprise!

-Hééé! se plaint-il en essayant de chasser les mains invisibles qui s'attaquent à ses cheveux. Je m'excuse, je m'excuse!

Acceptant les excuses de 'sa proie' la Magie cesse de l'embêter. Pour lui pointer sous le nez un livre de potions!

- **Un copil adev** **ă** **rat** **...** °°murmure en roumain Sanada.

Prenant le livre, le jeune Vampire remercie la Magie. Le retournant, son souffle se bloque dans ses poumons en lisant le nom de son défunt maître sur la couverture!

 _Par la barbe de Merlin! Je savais que Maître Tori était un grand Sorcier, mais pas à ce point..._

-Trouves-tu ton bonheur Sanada?

Redressant la tête, Sanada acquiesce de la tête en reconnaissant la femme devant lui. Alexandrine°°° Deverill est l'unique descendante de Barnabas Deverill, sorcier connu pour avoir eu en sa brève possession la Baguette de Sureau.

Sorcière ayant du sang français par sa mère et du sang anglais par son père, elle avait fait ses études à Beauxbâtons où elle a été répartie à Albéric Grunnion où elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à être acceptée car la veille de la rentrée elle a été mordue par un Loup-Garou!

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être une magnifique jeune femme de quarante-trois ans aux cheveux vénitiens, l'œil noir et épouse du Président du Ministère des Ombres!

-Bonjour Alexandrine.

Souriant davantage, la jeune femme jette un œil à l'ouvrage que tient son visiteur pendant que Sanada remet ses cheveux en ordre.

-''Les potions impossibles'', je vois que Magia t'a donné un coup de pouce!

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le livre que je cherchais. hausse des épaules le 'jeune' Vampire.

Perdant son sourire, Alexandrine sent que son visiteur n'est pas bien. La tristesse qu'elle sent chez l'ancien élève de Tori est assez forte pour l'inquiéter. Saisissant Sanada par les épaules, elle plonge son œil valide dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

-Parles-moi, Sanada! Qu'est-ce qui te rends si inquiet? La Guerre est finie, Voldemort est mort!

Dans sa précédente vie Sanada aurait refusé de se confier à une inconnue, mais voilà, Alexandrine n'est pas une inconnue à ses yeux et encore moins une simple bibliothécaire! Soupirant, le jeune Vampire acquiesce, acceptant de se confier.

-...les Médicomages ne l'ont pas encore détecté, mais suite à ce sort son cœur commence à battre de plus en plus faiblement. J'ai peur qu'il ne meure avant que je n'ai pu tenter de le sauver...

Un des inconvénients lorsqu'on est un Vampire est qu'on ne peut cacher très longtemps ses émotions. Quelles soient positives ou négatives elles finissent toujours par se manifester d'une façon ou d'une autre, dans le cas de Sanada ce sont des larmes cristallines qui roulent sur ses joues pour se métamorphoser en de magnifiques perles...*

Enlaçant le jeune Vampire contre elle, Alexandrine lui frotte le dos d'une main, l'autre lui caressant les cheveux, ses lèvres près de l'oreille de Sanada:

-Sanada...Je connais le nom de ce sortilège.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour? Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews!**

°Nom donné aux nouveaux Vampires quelque soit leur âge!

°°''Une vraie gamine'' en roumain

°°°Petit clin d'œil à l'une de mes cousines paternelles qui est française de pure souche si on compte le fait que sa mère a demandé la nationalité française après son mariage!

*Petit clin d'oeil à l'univers de Yuyu Hakusho où les Koorime sont connus pour leurs larmes devenant des perles de grandes valeurs!


	6. La Non-Vie

****Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci beaucoup pour votre patience, voici le 6ème chapitre qui m'a prit pas mal de temps étant donné que j'hésitais sur l'aspect de la Non-vie, de même si je devais lui ajouter un pouvoir en plus ou pas...J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!****

 ** **PS: Mes Vampires ne craignent pas la lumière du jour, encore moins l'ail, à l'eau des églises et au pieu dans le cœur! Ils sont néanmoins sensibles à l'argent, mais savent tomber malades et restent sensibles aux sorts magiques (Endoloris, Avada Kedavra et autres sorts qui peuvent faire mal!) comme lorsqu'ils étaient humains! Ah, oui, petit détail! Certains Vampires peuvent se nourrir de sang humain, comme d'autres de sang animal, mais Sanada est végétarien exactement comme les Cullen dans les films et livres Twilight!****

Chapitre 6: La Non-Vie!

-Expecto Patronum!

Trois heures. Cela fait exactement trois heures que Sanada et Severus ont quitté l'Angleterre pour l'Autriche où ils séjournent dans la même chambre d'hôtel.

L'horloge de leur chambre indique qu'il est 1 heures 30 du matin, mais les deux hommes sont épuisés, n'ayant pu avoir un Portoloin qu'à minuit! La puissance de l'objet enchanté (un vieux tisonnier) leur avait fait comprendre que jamais plus, ils ne tenteront un autre voyage en dehors du sol maternel!

Fort heureusement pour eux Karl, leur guide, avait réservé une chambre à deux lits à l'hôtel le plus proche du Ministère Autrichien!

Autant dire que le comité d'accueil n'est pas des plus réjouissants! À peines couchés Sanada avait senti la présence d'un Moremplis°!

Plus sensible à l'approche d'autres Créatures Magiques, le jeune Vampire avait lancé le sort pour sauver in-extremis Severus. En entendant la voix de son ex, ce dernier s'était réveillé assez rapidement pour voir de ses propres yeux la forme corporelle du patronus de Sanada et autant dire qu'il avait été hautement surprit en découvrant qu'il s'agit d'un Dragon!

Paniqué, le Moremplis tente de s'enfuir. Alors qu'il est sur le point de partir par la fenêtre, son attention est reportée sur le Vampire qui a baissé sa garde, son patronus ayant disparu, perdu dans ses pensées...

FLASH-BACK

Comme frappé par la foudre Sanada s'était reculé, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de parler.

-Le sort qu'a reçu ton amant est Lentum Mortis ou 'Mort Lente'. avait reprit Alexandrine. C'est un sort oublié depuis des centaines d'années, le sorcier responsable de l'hospitalisation de ton amant a du dépenser une quantité phénoménale de magie, ayant probablement entraîné sa mort.

-Qui...

Comprenant la question de son ami, la bibliothécaire avait installé Sanada sur une chaise afin qu'il soit à l'aise pour la suite.

-Dans les nombreux ouvrages que j'ai pu traduire, aucun des auteurs n'a pu préciser qui était le créateur du Lentum Mortis et pourquoi il l'avait créé. Cependant son effet principal est de faire tomber le glamour recouvrant la personne visée (si elle était en été recouverte), les autres est la diminution du rythme cardiaque, le blocage des poumons pour terminer par la mort. Le tout en six mois.

Ayant eu le renseignement tant recherché, Sanada serait parti sur le champ, mais Alexandrine lui avait expliqué que s'il partait maintenant le principal ingrédient pour sauver son amant serait trop mûr. Autant dire inutilisable.

-Tu dois être accompagné du meilleur Maître en Potions qui pourra t'aider. l'avait-elle retenu. Je ne dis pas que tu as été mauvais en Potions dans ta précédente vie, mais il faut toujours être deux pour aller chercher la Nichtleben.

-La quoi?

-La Non-Vie, si tu préfères. avait sourit la bibliothécaire. De très rares personnes pourront la ceuillir et la préparer en potion. Les autres échoueront.

-Laisse-moi deviner. avait sourit Sanada avec humour. Il faut être mort pour pouvoir la déraciner?

Alexandrine avait rit aux éclats, amusée. Patient, Sanada avait attendu, mais l'inquiétude pour son amant lui étreignait toujours aussi fortement le cœur.

Deux minutes plus tard, la jeune femme s'était calmée, expliquant à son ami ce qu'il devait savoir:

-Pour pouvoir cueillir la Nichtleben, il faut avoir connu la mort de très près. Tu ne la trouveras qu'en Autriche.

La femme ayant été mordu par un Loup-Garou lui avait fait une liste des autres ingrédients. Une fois le morceau de parchemin en mains, Sanada avait été surpris par le nom des ingrédients destinés à la potion capable de sauver Charlie!

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

-Expecto Patronum!

Revenant à lui, Sanada réalise que sans l'intervention de Severus, le Moremplis l'aurait tué. Incapable de bouger, la respiration laborieuse, il regarde la Créature s'enfuir par la fenêtre entrouverte que le Professeur de Potions s'empresse de refermer grâce à un informulé.

Tournant la tête vers lui, Severus lui demande s'il va bien.

-Je...ça va. acquiesce le jeune Vampire. Merci.

S'avançant vers le lit de Sanada, Severus l'examine des pieds à la tête, lui reposant la même question. Comprenant l'inquiétude de son ex, Sanada lui explique qu'il va bien, qu'il a eu un moment d'inattention, mais qu'il va très bien.

Guère convaincu, le Professeur enseignant les Potions à Poudlard lance un regard soupçonneux à son ami.

-J'ai juste un peu faim. soupire Sanada. Rien de dramatique.

Sortant sa baguette, l'ex-espion au service de Voldemort et d'Albus Dumbledore lance le sort de diagnostic sur son ami.

Voyant l'extrémité de la baguette du Maître des Potions s'illuminer d'une couleur orangée, Sanada hausse un sourcil. _C'est bien la première fois que je vois cette couleur._

Une faible lueur de la même couleur fait apparaître un parchemin que Severus prend en mains, lisant les mots inscrits. Cependant l'un d'eux attire son attention, le faisant froncer des sourcils, relisant le mot avec plus d'attention.

-Sev'? l'appelle Sanada.

-Hormis la fatigue et la faim, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as le cœur qui bat anormalement lentement? Alors que les Vampires sont connus pour avoir le cœur mort?

Se redressant, Sanada plonge son regard clair dans celui ébène de son ex. Il lui raconte ce qu'il lui est arrivé lorsqu'il avait prit la décision de voler le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Son martyr après avoir bu l'eau empoissonnée, l'ordre qu'il avait donné à Kreattur, les Inferis l'entraînant sous l'eau, ses vains efforts pour tenter de remonter à la surface, l'intervention de son Maître, la morsure, la réaction allergique de son corps face au venin vampirique, ses deux jours de souffrance, leur arrivée au Ministère des Ombres et les recherches de son Maître jusqu'à la concoction de la potion lui permettant de se rétablir...

-...voilà pourquoi mon cœur bat encore. termine-t-il. En transformant Charlie, alors que je ne suis qu'un Nouveau-Né, son cœur bat au même rythme que le mien.

Abasourdi. Jamais, au grand jamais, Severus n'aurait pu croire qu'il était possible qu'un Nouveau-Né puisse se révéler allergique au venin de son maître! Rouvrant les yeux, le directeur de la Maison de Serpentard souhaite questionner son ex, mais en le voyant profondément endormi, il s'autorise un léger sourire. _L'avantage d'être devenu un Vampire est que tu resteras à jamais jeune et beau..._

Plusieurs heures plus tard lorsque Severus se réveille, il n'est pas surprit de constater que le lit de Sanada est vide et parfaitement fait. Il comprend qu'il a du se lever tôt pour aller se trouver à manger.

 _Sang animal ou humain?_ songe-t-il malgré tout curieux.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il constate qu'il est 10 heures...autant dire qu'il s'est réveillé tard par rapport à son heure habituelle!

 _Fichu décalage horaire..._ grogne-t-il en quittant avec regrets la chaleur de son lit.

Trente minutes plus tard, Severus est attablé au restaurant de l'hôtel, écoutant Stan lui expliquer le chemin à suivre pour se rendre jusqu'à la Nichtleben.

-Votre ami dort encore, Maître Rogue? demande, curieux, le guide.

-Nullement. répond la voix de Sanada dans le dos de Stan.

Relevant la tête, Severus a un léger sourire en voyant les habits propres et les cheveux légèrement humides de son ex, signes évidents qu'il sort de la douche, mais ce qui l'inquiéte est l'ombre présente dans le regard gris de Sanada. _À quoi penses-tu, Sanada? Me partageras-tu ton tourment? Car tu souffres._

Vingt minutes plus tard Sanada et Severus se trouvent au pied d'un champs de tournesols car la Nichtleben est connue pour se cacher parmi les agricultures, mais grâce aux renseignements d'Alexandrine, les deux Sorciers savent à quoi ressemble la plante!

C'est Sanada qui trouve la fleur et autant dire qu'il aurait préféré cueillir une autre plante que celle pour laquelle Severus et lui sont venus ici! De par sa forme, la Nichtleben ressemble à un tournesol à la différence de la fleur jaune est qu'elle est aussi noire que du charbon allant de la tige aux pétales! L'odeur, très loin d'être agréable, donne plutôt envie d'aller vider son estomac dans un coin assez reculé, mais le jeune Vampire n'a pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre sur la façon de cueillir la fleur qu'une bourrasque de magie l'éjecte dans les airs pour ensuite le faire retomber violemment au sol sur plusieurs mètres le faisant crier de douleur et de surprise. Son cri alerte Severus qui, en ne voyant pas Sanada, se met à courir dans la direction du cri!

Telle n'est pas sa surprise en voyant son ami à terre, recoquillé sur lui-même, serrant avec force sa poitrine à l'emplacement du cœur, le visage ravagé par la douleur, criant de toute la force de ses poumons!

-Reg'! s'exclame-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux.

 _Par la barbe de Merlin, que se passe-t-il?!_

Le Professeur enseignant l'art des Potions est sur le point de sortir sa baguette qu'une poigne ferme serre son genoux gauche, le faisant sursauter de surprise! Baissant les yeux, Severus plonge son regard ébène dans celui gris de son ex où il lit beaucoup de souffrance, d'interrogations et de peur, mais alors que le Maître en Potions s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche que Sanada perd connaissance après avoir formulé difficilement et silencieusement les mots 'Aide-moi'.

Inquiet, Severus ne sait quoi faire, son regard allant de la Non-Vie à Sanada lorsqu'il prend la décision de déraciner la plante qu'il enferme dans un flacon en cristal pur pour ensuite prendre le jeune Vampire dans ses bras. Se remettant debout, il transplane au pied de l'hôtel où il ordonne au réceptionniste d'aller chercher un médicomage au plus vite!

Une heure plus tard le médicomage sort de la chambre, stoppant net Severus dans ses aller et retour sur le tapis du couloir.

-Alors? demande-t-il. Comment va Sanada?

Retirant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer à l'aide d'un chiffon, le médicomage fixe son regard bleu bébé dans celui sombre du Sorcier anglais.

-Votre compagnon se repose, Monsieur Rogue. Vous avez bien fait de l'éloigner de la Nichtleben car cinq minutes de plus et il perdait le bébé. Bien que c'est la première fois que je diagnostique une grossesse à un Vampire...

Severus est sourd au reste des paroles du médecin Sorcier tellement son étonnement est grand! _Sanada? Enceint? Comment est-ce possible?! De toutes les Créatures Magiques, les Vampires sont les seuls à être incapables de procréer!_

-Comment est-ce possible? demande-t-il tout en essayant de retrouver son masque de glace. Comment Sanada peut-il être enceint?

-Deux explications sont possibles: Soit vous avez fait boire la potion d'enfantement à votre compagnon quatre mois auparavant, soit vous êtes de puissants Sorciers.

Quatre heures plus tard Sanada se réveille doucement, encore fatigué par la Potion Sans Rêves que le médicomage lui a donné avant de quitter sa chambre.

 _Que s'est-il passé?_

Le bruit de la douche informe le jeune Vampire que Severus est sous le jet d'eau. S'il se fit à son odorat, une légère odeur de violette embaume l'air.

 _La potion...LA POTION!_

Dans un bond paniqué, Sanada sort du lit, mais à peine est-il debout qu'un vertige lui fait tourner la tête, le faisant tituber, sa main gauche s'accrochant au pied du lit, son autre main plaquée contre ses lèvres, retenant difficilement un haut-le-cœur.

Il ne faut que quelques secondes au jeune Vampire pour que son vertige s'estompe, de même que son haut-le-cœur. Ne se préoccupant pas de sa tenue, Sanada quitte la chambre où il descend comme un beau diable l'escalier quatre à quatre, ignorant les regards surpris des employés de l'hôtel sur sa personne, se dirigeant vers la cave où où les quelques Maîtres en Potions venant en Autriche peuvent réaliser leur création sans être dérangés.

Ouvrant la porte en grand, Sanada soupire de soulagement en reconnaissant l'odeur de violette. S'approchant du chaudron, Sanada sourit, soulagé, en voyant la couleur saphir de la potion. À la droite du chaudron se trouve une table où repose la liste des ingrédients qu'il prend en main, la parcourant des yeux.

« Chaudron en or pur. Un litre d'eau du fleuve Léthé. Dix-huit pétales de Rosées de Lune réduites en poudre. Trente-sept centilitre de sang de Charlie. Trois larmes de Phénix données volontairement. De la poudre de corne de licorne mélangé dans trois gouttes de venin de Basilic. »

 _Sev' m'a raconté que pour ce dernier ingrédient, Dumbledore a du lui parler de la Chambre des Secrets, lui offrant un flacon entier contenant le sang du Basilic. Ce même Basilic qui obéissait à Jedusor durant la deuxième année de Harry Potter._

« Œuf de Serpencendre plus la totalité des pétales de la Nichtleben.» termine-t-il sa lecture.

-On a tous. soupire, soulagé, Sanada. Dans moins d'une heure, je serai à tes côtés, mon Amour. Sois fort...

Deux heures plus tard Severus et Sanada sont de retour au Ministére de la Magie de Londres, mais Sanada ignore que l'état de son amant s'est dégradé durant son absence...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une heureuse année 2018! Que tous vos vœux se réalisent, que l'Amour règne dans vos cœurs et foyers tout en vous souhaitant mille choses plus belles les unes que les autres! Alors? Selon vous laquelle des options que le médicomage a donné est vraie? Je suis curieuse de connaître vos avis sur la question! Ma réponse risque de vous surprendre!  
**

°C'est une créature très rare qui ressemble à une cape noire d'un peu plus de un centimètre d'épaisseur qui glisse sur le sol la nuit. Il est également connu sous le nom de Suaire vivant! Le seul sortilège connu permettant de repousser un Moremplis est le sortilège du Patronus. La créature attaquant généralement des personnes endormies, il est rare que ses victimes puissent user de magie pour se défendre. Une fois sa proie étouffée, le Moremplis digère son repas sur place, dans le lit même de la victime. Puis il quitte la maison, légèrement plus épais et plus gros qu'à son arrivée, en ne laissant aucune trace, ni de lui-même ni de sa proie.


	7. La 'naissance' de Charlie

Chère Adenoide: Bienvenue à toi sur ma modeste fiction! Et oui, Sanada est Regulus Arcturus Black! C'est depuis deux petites années que je suis tombée amoureuse de ce personnage que j'ai découvert via quelques fictions car je trouve qu'il n'est pas assez reconnu pour sa valeur et son courage exemplaire! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira comme les autres ont pu t'intéresser!

 ** **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Après une semaine de maladie, je reprends mon stage demain et autant dire que je souhaite vous gâter avec ce chapitre! Sur ce, bonne lecture!****

Chapitre 7: La 'naissance' de Charlie  


À Sainte-Mangouste, Bill Weasley contemple son frère, le visage soucieux. Il ne comprend pas comment cela a put arriver. _Charlie est un excellent duelliste...Qui est le sorcier qui lui a jeté ce sort? Comment a-t-il pu apprendre la relation de Charlie alors que j'ai mis trois ans à la découvrir?_

FLASH-BACK

Il y a trois ans, en secret de leur famille, Bill s'était rendu en Roumanie suite à un courrier alarmant qu'il avait reçu de la caserne en Roumaine où son cadet travaillait. Le contenu, très court, ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination. Sans en avertir son supérieur, Bill avait quitté son bureau pour le Département des Voyages Inter-Angleterre pour se rendre le plus rapidement possible en Roumanie.

À peine arrivé sur le sol roumain qu'un collègue de son frère l'avait agrippé par le bras pour le faire transplaner à la caserne, plus exactement face à la porte de la chambre de son cadet.

Très inquiet, Bill avait poussé la porte et était entré. L'odeur nauséabonde de chair brûlée lui avait soulevé le cœur, mais trop inquiet pour son frère, il s'était avancé. Le choc avait été terrible! Si terrible qu'il était tombé à genoux, incapable de détourner les yeux du corps de son petit frère.

Ce frère avec qui il avait fait les quatre cent coup lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, ce même frère qui venait le voir lorsqu'il se réveillait la nuit à cause d'un cauchemar, ce frère qui lui avait avoué aimé les garçons alors qu'ils n'avaient que 15 et 13 ans.

Ce frère qu'il avait juré de protéger contre vents et marées, cette autre moitié de lui-même qu'il avait consolé, ce frère qui, aujourd'hui mourant, est dans un sale état...

Tout à son inquiétude Bill n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il s'était passé, mais les mots 'Feu' et 'Pas assez rapide' résonnaient dans son crâne.

De grosses larmes avaient roulés sur ses joues, le cœur douloureux, l'aîné de la famille Weasley avait été incapable de formuler une pensée tellement il était en état de choc. Sourd à son environnement, il avait sursauté de surprise lorsqu'une ombre était sortie de nulle part devant lui!

Se levant, baguette en main, il avait tenté de jeter un sort, mais l'étranger l'avait facilement désarmé...grâce à un informulé!

-Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, Monsieur Weasley.

Tentant de camoufler son chagrin en essuyant ses joues humides, Bill avait voulu questionner l'étranger, mais ce dernier s'était dirigé vers Charlie, son regard caressant tendrement le corps entièrement bandé du sorcier blessé...faisant naître pas mal de questions chez Bill.

-Qui êtes-vous? avait-il réussi à prononcer malgré sa gorge nouée.

Un silence. Long, fragile, mais nécessaire pour Bill qui, la tête pleine de questions, reste sur ses gardes.

-Appelez-moi Sanada.

De nouveau les deux hommes avaient gardé le silence, Bill étudiant le nouvel arrivant avec curiosité:

Un visage fin, mais indéniablement aristocratique, de longs cheveux noirs retenus en une queue de cheval basse. Plus petit que lui, le prénommé Sanada porte des vêtements passe-partout, mais ce qui renforce la curiosité de William Weasley est l'absence de pupilles chez l'homme à ses côtés.

 _Non, pas ''Homme''._ s'était il corrigé. _''Adolescent'' serait plus correct à dire tellement il est plus jeune que moi!_

-Ne vous fiez pas à mon apparence, je suis plus âgé que j'en ai l'air.

Sursautant, Bill avait regardé le nommé Sanada, la surprise peignant ses traits.

-Il existe un moyen pour sauver votre frère, mais j'ai besoin de votre accord. reprend la parole l'étranger sans pupilles.

Le cœur gonflé d'espoir, Bill s'était retourné vers l'homme à l'apparence d'adolescent, voulant le questionner, mais pas un mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, hésitant. Semblant sentir son hésitation, l'inconnu s'était tourné vers lui, son regard gris plongeant dans ses pupilles bleues, son visage restant aussi inexpressif que de la glace.

-Que décidez-vous, Monsieur Weasley?

Bill avait l'estomac noué par la peur de perdre son frère, mais se secouant, il avait plongé son regard dans celui de Sanada, mettant sous verrous son impulsivité qui lui aurait ordonné de prendre Charlie dans ses bras pour l'amener lui-même à l'hôpital!

-Sauvez-le. Sauvez mon frère.

Acquiesçant, le prénommé Sanada s'était avancé à la tête du lit où il s'était assit, déplaçant avec tendresse la tête de Charlie sur le côté. Gémissant de douleur, le blessé n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, mais Bill avait sursauté.

-Surtout n'intervenez pas. l'avait averti Sanada. Vous risquerez de blesser davantage Charlie.

Et sous les yeux horrifiés de Bill, des canines poussèrent et sans crier garde Sanada avait mordu le cou du blessé faisant sursauter et hurler de douleur ce dernier!

 _Un Vampire!_ avait-il compris avec horreur.

Au comble de l'inquiétude et de la peur, Bill avait voulu courir au secours de son cadet, mais c'est avec stupéfaction qu'il avait constaté l'immobilité de ses jambes...de même qu'il avait senti dans l'air de la magie, comprenant que Sanada l'avait immobilisé et qu'il avait, de plus, jeté un sort de silence dans la pièce, empêchant les gens extérieur à la chambre d'entendre les cris de Charlie!

-Monstre! Vous m'avez menti! Relâchez mon frère!

Combien de temps s'était écoulé pendant que Bill insultait Sanada tout en essayant de se débattre du sort? L'aîné d'Arthur et Molly aurait été incapable de le dire, mais lorsque Sanada s'était redressé, Bill avait ouvert de grands yeux en voyant avec incrédulité les marques de brûlures sur le corps de son petit frère faire place à une peau neuve...les brûlures disparaissant!

-Que...Comment? avait soufflé Bill, impressionné.

-Les Vampires ne sont pas des Créatures maléfiques, Monsieur Weasley, il nous est possible de sauver les gens à condition qu'ils soient notre âme-sœur. avait-il répondu Sanada.

-Charlie...est votre âme-sœur? avait murmuré Bill en tournant la tête vers Sanada.

-Mon fiancé pour être exact. avait acquiescé le Vampire.

Sentant de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux, Bill avait remercié la Créature, lui jurant de ne pas parler de lui à quiconque sans l'accord de l'un ou de l'autre fiancé.

D'un même accord, Bill et Sanada avait effacé la mémoire de toutes les personnes qui avaient été au courant de l'accident de Charlie, ne leur laissant comme souvenir qu'un simple évanouissement suite à une baise de tension.

Sanada avait fait promettre à Bill de ne jamais révéler son existence à quiconque. Sauf à Charlie, évidement, mais de faire attention lors de leur échanges de lettres ou conversations.

-Personne ne doit savoir que je suis vivant. avait expliqué le jeune Vampire.

Bill avait juré sur sa magie sous le sourire fatigué, mais soulagé d'un Charlie Weasley venant de se réveiller...

FIN FLASH-BACK

À travers ses larmes, Bill ricane en se souvenant de comment il a rencontré son futur beau-frère.

-J'ai eu très peur pour toi, tu sais frangin? sourit-il. D'ailleurs, j'ai tenu parole. Ni maman, ni papa, ni personnes d'autres ne sait qu'un Vampire fera très bientôt partie de la famille!

Des bruits irréguliers à sa gauche informent Bill que quelque chose ne va pas. Tournant la tête vers la machine qui informe de l'état du cœur de son frère, le Briseur de Sorts se rend rapidement compte que le cœur de Charlie bat trop vite pour que ça soit normal!

Comprenant l'urgence, l'inquiétude commençant à le gagner, il se lève d'un bond pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre, hurlant qu'il a besoin d'aide!

 ** **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce 7ème chapitre? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis via vos reviews! Big bisous!****


	8. Sauvé!

Chère DjessPotter: Mille excuses pour avoir oublié de répondre à ta dernière review! Mille excuses, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs! Je tiens à te remercier pour ta fidélité et ton enthousiasme si rafraîchissant! J'espère que les chapitre 4, 5, 6 et 7 t'ont plu car je suis toujours aussi curieuse de connaître ton avis!

Chère Adenoide: Je te remercie pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir! Je pensais que ça sauterait aux yeux, mais ce n'est pas grave! Voici la réponse à ta question: ''Le chapitre précédent parle de la première fois que Bill a rencontré Sanada! Charlie s'est montré discret et n'a pas fait attention au Dragon qu'il devait surveiller! Résultat: Il a été entièrement brûlé au troisième degré sur tout le corps! Il a eu beaucoup de chances que ses collègues ont pu l'emporter et que Bill a put le rejoindre aussi vite car dans la vraie vie il serait mort plus d'une fois!''

 ** **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Un grand merci pour votre patience!**** ** **Voici enfin arrivé le chapitre 8 que tout le monde, moi la première, attend avec grande impatience! J'espère qu'il vous plaira car, mine de rien, ça n'a pas été facile de l'écrire! Sur ce, bonne lecture!****

Chapitre 8: Sauvé

Alerté par le cri de Bill des médicomages accourent dans la chambre de Charlie, tentant grâce à divers sorts de maintenir son cœur et sa respiration à un niveau normal, mais il s'avère que loin d'aider le Sorcier hospitalisé, cela ne fait qu'empirer!

Éjecté de la chambre de son petit frère, Bill ignore ce qu'il se passe, mais il entend les cris des médicomages et ça l'inquiète.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, à peine que les deux amis quittent-ils le Ministère des Ombres que Severus sort de sa sacoche un flacon pouvant sauver Charlie. A peine le 'jeune' Vampire referme-t-il sa main droite sur la fiole qu'une douleur épouvantable le fait tomber à genoux, sa main gauche serrant avec force l'emplacement de son cœur, criant de douleur et d'incompréhension!

-Sanada! s'écrit Severus, inquiet pour son ami.

 _Que m'arrive-t-il?!_ songe avec peur le jeune Vampire. _D'où vient cette douleur qui n'est pas la mienne?!_

Fermant les yeux sous la douleur, Sanada est saisit par un flash où il se souvient des leçons de son maître sur l'importance du lien entre le Vampire et son âme-sœur.

"-Si ton âme-sœur souffre, tu ressentiras sa douleur. C'est à toi de tout faire pour faire cesser la douleur, mais le meilleur moyen sera l'Échange des Sangs."

Rouvrant les yeux malgré la douleur qui lui broie le cœur, Sanada attrape la fiole et, sans répondre à son ami, transplane aussitôt!

Merlin merci, il atterrit devant la chambre de son amant, faisant sursauter Bill qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à sa venue!

-Sanada! s'exclame le fils aîné d'Arthur et Molly.

Les lèvres en sang, le visage dégoulinant de sueur, à genoux, Sanada tourne la tête vers la voix qui l'a appelé. Soulagé de reconnaitre Bill, il lui sourit. Faiblement. Difficilement, mais il y parvient.

~Tiens...Cette potion va sauver Charlie.~

Étonné d'entendre la voix de Sanada dans sa tête, Bill comprend néanmoins rapidement qu'il n'a pas le temps d'interroger le Vampire. Un seul regard lui suffit pour comprendre que Sanada a mal, mais qu'il préfère qu'ils se concentrent tous deux sur Charlie que sur lui!

Se levant, Bill aide Sanada à se mettre debout d'un bras, son autre main serrant avec détermination la fiole.

C'est ensemble que le Sorcier et le Vampire entrent dans la chambre où Sanada stupéfie la totalité des médicomages présents...sous le regard stupéfait, mais néanmoins admiratif de Bill!

Se reprenant, le Briseur de Sorts court vers le lit de son petit frère tout en dé-bouchonnant la fiole. Délicatement, il soulève la tête de Charlie afin de l'aider à boire la mixture.

Épuisé, Sanada s'avance difficilement vers le lit vide à côté de celui de Charlie où il se laisse tombé, totalement épuisé, sa main gauche serrant toujours avec force l'emplacement de son cœur, mais la fatigue a raison de lui. Il s'endort rapidement.

Lorsqu'il revient à lui, Sanada est étonné de se trouver allongé dans un lit, un parfum de cannelle lui chatouillant agréablement les narines. Bien qu'encore fatigué, il se blottit contre la source du parfum, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de la personne contre qui il dort car, sans rouvrir les yeux, le jeune Vampire sait qu'il s'agit de son amant.

~Tu mas sauvé la vie...~ résonne une voix fort affaiblie, mais néanmoins affectueuse. ~Je t'aime, mon Amour.~

~Je t'aime aussi, Charles Weasley~ répond avec un bâillement Sanada.

 ** **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis contente que Charlie soit sauvé car je commençais à perdre espoir, moi! Allez, j'ai hâte de connaître vos avis!  
****


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Après une année d'attente, je suis fière et fâchée de vous présenter le 9ème chapitre de "Un Amour au-delà des préjugés"!**

Chapitre 9

N'ayant pas quitté le chevet de son frère, Bill est au comble du soulagement lorsqu'en libérant les Médicomages il apprend que son frère est tiré d'affaires! Ordonnant aux médecins Sorciers de laisser Sanada auprès de son frère afin de laisser du temps aux amoureux, il quitte la chambre puis l'hôpital. Bill transplane chez Sirius.

Au Square Grimmaud, Bill convoque sa famille, Sirius, Harry, Luna et Remus pour leur apprendre l'excellente nouvelle: Charlie est tiré d'affaires!

Cette heureuse nouvelle est accueillie par de grands cris de joie et d'applaudissements, mais lorsque Arthur demande à son fils aîné des explications, Bill pâlit.

Comment peut-il expliquer que son petit frère est sur le chemin de la guérison grâce à son amant? Personne à part lui ne sait que Charles est en couple et, ce, depuis des années!

-Je...

 _Dois-je leur dire?_

Comme s'il aurait senti sa détresse un 'POP' reconnaissable se fait entendre dans son dos, le faisant sursauter. Se retournant, il est plus que soulagé de voir Sanada debout, en meilleure forme qu'hier soir.

Ce n'est pas le cas des autres Sorciers qui dès l'apparition de Sanada sortent leur baguette, la pointant sur le nouvel arrivant. Tous? Non, Remus n'a pas sorti la sienne!

À la surprise générale, même celle de Bill, Remus s'avance et, heureux, enlace le nouvel arrivant avec forces contre lui!

-Il est temps de lever le voile, mon ami.

-Je comptais justement le faire. sourit Sanada.

S'écartant de son ami, Remus se place à sa gauche, fusillant des yeux les Sorciers présents dans la pièce qui comprennent le message. Tout le monde range sa baguette, un peu effrayé par le regard pourtant doux du petit ami de Hermione.

Faisant face à l'assemblée Sanada sourit plus largement lorsque son regard gris plonge dans un regard identique au sien où luit fortement la surprise la plus totale.

-Bonjour Sirius. acquiesce-t-il. Je suis heureux de te revoir...grand frère.

Cette appellation fait froncer des sourcils à Harry et aux enfants de Molly et Arthur (sauf Bill), mais c'est Luna qui apporte la réponse à la question silencieuse de ses amis et de son chéri.

-Sanada Tori Weasley. traduit Molly, toute étonnée. Ou de votre vrai nom Regulus Arcturus Black.

En entendant la fin de la traduction Harry ouvre de grands yeux qu'il pose sur Sanada.

-R.A.B...souffle-t-il.

-Exact, jeune Potter. sourit Sanada.

S'avançant vers Harry, Sanada lui tend la main, une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

-Je savais que mes notes seraient utiles dans le futur, alors...merci d'y avoir prêté attention.

À peine termine-t-il sa phrase que Sanada se retrouve enlacé dans une étreinte d'ours, une main sur sa nuque.

-Reg'...reconnait-il la voix tremblante de son frère aîné.

-Sirius. murmure-t-il.

Combien de temps les deux frères restent-ils enlacés? Aucun des deux ne sait y répondre, permettant à Bill de raconter le secret de Charlie à leur famille et leurs amis. Il leur apprend que Charlie a rencontré Sanada qui cherchait du travail dans sa réserve en Roumanie. Que les deux hommes se sont très bien entendu et que très vite ils sont tombés amoureux après que Sanada ait soigné Charlie en le transformant en Vampire, gardant sous silence la gravité de la blessure.

-Cela fait des années que Charlie m'a confié son secret, maintenant vous le connaissez. termine Bill. J'ignorais juste que Sanada est en réalité Regulus Black.

Quittant à regret les bras de son aîné, Sanada fait face à sa belle-famille, au Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu, à Hermione et Luna.

-C'est fort simple. prend-il la parole. Après m'avoir transformé mon maître m'a recommandé de changer d'identité. J'étais contre, mais je lui ai obéis. Merlin seul ce qui me serait arriver si Maître Tori ne m'aurait porté secours.

Au comble du bonheur de savoir son petit frère en vie, Sirius ne peut s'empêcher d'appeler Kreattur afin de lui faire une surprise. Lorsque le 'POP' se fit entendre il jette un rapide sort de désillusion à Regulus.

Si les autres Sorciers ne comprennent pas sa démarche, Regulus sourit, ayant compris ce que son aîné a en tête.

-Qu'est-ce que le fils indigne de ma défunte Maîtresse souhaite? grince des dents l'Elfe de Maison en fusillant Sirius des yeux.

-Oh, pas grand choses. Répond l'Animagus Chien en contemplant les ongles de sa main gauche. Juste que tu nettoies la chambre de Regulus.

À l'entende du prénom de l'unique personne qui s'était montré gentille envers lui, Kreattur ouvre de grands yeux brillant de larmes. Secouant fortement la tête pour chasser les larmes qui menacent de couler, l'Elfe s'apprête à insulter l'ancien prisonnier* lorsqu'une voix qu'il n'a jamais oublié lui fait dresser les oreilles bien droites.

-Je suis content de te savoir en vie Kreattur.

Se retournant, l'Elfe de Maison ouvre de grands yeux étonnés en découvrant devant lui la personne dont il avait tant et tant pleuré la mort des années auparavant.

S'agenouillant, Regulus ouvre les bras, un fin sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Regulus tient serré contre Kreattur qui éclate en sanglots, au comble du bonheur.

 ** **Note de l'auteure: Ai-je le droit d'être fâchée sur moi-même? Si oui, je le suis car attendre afin de terminer ce chapitre me comble de fureur! J'espère que le dernier sera plus facile!****

*Dans cette histoire Sirius a été reconnu innocent des crimes qu'on lui a reproché par le passé suite à sa participation dans les combats au Ministère!


End file.
